Kazsule
|name = Kaszule |kana = カヅスール |rōmaji = Kadzusūru |japanese voice = Hiroki Takahashi (1999) (1st OVA) Yasuyuki Kase (1999) (2nd OVA) Fumihiro Okabayashi (2011) |english voice = Jon Allen (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 133 |anime debut = Episode 76 (1999) Episode 62 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Grey |hair = Black |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Team Kazsule Kazsule's Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of Team Kazsule Kazsule's Alliance Member |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Kazsule (カヅスール, Kadzusūru) was a player of the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 133 He was the leader of a team that consisted of Souheil and Nick CueHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 151 and he was the leader of his own alliance with twelve other Greed Island players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 154 Appearance Kazsule was a tall and well-built man. He had small eyes, a cleft chin, and wore a hat at all times. Outside of his hat, he was seen wearing a tank-top that was adorned with patterns similar to a leopard's coat, as well as trousers. His fashion consisted noticeably of furs, which would occupy his hat's brim, the collar of his tank-top, and below the kneelines of his trousers. Personality When he and a group of other Greed Island players encounter new players that win the monthly tournament in Antokiba he's quick to criticize the foolishness of the players who participate in the tournament. Though if the players manage to accumulate a fair amount of cards he's willing to fairly trade with them and show no act of animosity. Kazsule also displayed good leadership skills creating an alliance made up of Greed Island players that met certain criteria and has extensive knowledge about the games cards and how to acquire them such as SS-Ranked cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 155 Plot Greed Island arc Kazsule is one of the many people involved in the theft of Gon and Killua's first Specified Slot card from the monthly tournament in Antokiba. Kazsule proclaims to the boys that only fools enter the tournaments. Sometime later after accumulating numerous amounts of cards, Kazsule contacts Gon and his group from Dorias. Impressed by the progress they've made thinking it was done with spell cards, but Gon assures it was strenuous work that paid off. He understands, offers to trade either his "Witch's Diet Pills" or his "Book of V.I.P. Passes" with them. This makes Killua think that Kazsule is stalking them again since they've acquired more cards from the monthly tournament from Antokiba. However, Kazsule assures him that he only goes to the monthly tournament every 15th of the month and that he's in Dorias as well. Back on topic he asks what cards they're willing to trade and Gon offers the "Witch's Love Potion" and the "Risky Dice" cards. Kazsule chooses the "Witch's Love Potion" and sets up a location outside Dorias. Later accompanied by his teammates, Souheil and Nick Cue they trade their "Book of V.I.P. Passes" for Gon's "Witch's Love Potion". Right after they acquire "Wild Luck Alexandrite", Kazsule contacts Gon's team again and thinking it's about a trade again, Gon offers either "Tome of a Thousand Tales" or "Pearl Locusts". Not interested in trading with them at the time, Kazsule invites the group to a meeting with other players to exchange information on Genthru's group the Bombers. With 15 people assembled in their respective groups aside from Goreinu who belonged to no group. Kazsule mentions that the Bombers are close to beating the game with the ranking information they've learned from the card trade shops and what countermeasures they should take to prevent them from beating the game. Kazsule also mentions the four cards that they've yet to acquire those being "Ruler's Blessing", "Tree of Plenty", "Plot of Beach", and "Wild Luck Alexandrite", but since only three of those cards can be obtained, Kazsule claims that they should get a monopoly of one of the three cards they can prevent Genthru's team from beating the game. Asta of her own team proposes they use offensive spell cards, but Kazsule claims they have a Paladin's Necklace in their possession and only "Levy" would work against it, but the conditions of "Fortress" would null the effects of "Levy". After another proposal from Asta, Kazsule proposes an alliance be formed with all of the attendees of the meeting. Asta is for an alliance, but is against Gon's group being a part of it. Kazsule argues that he followed Asta's condition when he contacted her. Asta continues to profusely deny that Gon's group qualify to be a part of the alliance, but after Gon's group explains the Bombers abilities and that they have the "Wild Luck Alexandrite" card. Yabibi of his own team and Montreux ask how he got it, but Kazsule interrupts them saying the can do that at a later time. So after using some "List" cards, it's decided that they can get a monopoly of "Plot of Beach". Amana of team Asta uses a "Guidepost" to find out its location. The newly formed alliance flies to Soufrabi. Upon landing in Soufrabi, Kazsule explains to the alliance how to obtain an SS-Ranked card. The alliance then splits up and asks around town about the "Plot of Beach" card. Efforts to find a shred of information on the card prove fruitless until Kazsule finds a woman NPC who has information on the card and divulges the story about the rules of the town the Razor's Pirates. She promises to tell them the location of the card if they drive out the pirates. So after talking it over Kazsule asks where the pirates are. The alliance then goes to a bar in town and is confronted by a group of pirates. Kazsule asks the pirates to leave town, but one of the pirates Bopobo claims that only Razor can order them around and challenges them to a Sumo match and if they win he'll lead them to Razor. Zeho steps up to the challenge, but loses and is saved by Gon. So Killua steps up to the challenge and wins. So the alliance is lead to the pirate's lighthouse base and Razor proposes that if they can beat them in a series of sports trials they'll leave the town. One of the pirates a boxer says his challenge is first and Kazsule asks if Nen is allowed, to which the Pirate claims it'll be used a lot. Hearing this Montreux steps up the challenge,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 156 but loses. The alliance members lose the other trials as well and are kicked out of the lighthouse base. Outside Kazsule laments over losing and not being able to take part in obtaining the card again, but Asta corrects him claiming that they can, but with different players and claims the alliance should disband as there's no way the Bombers could obtain the card. The alliance does so and the groups go their separate ways.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 157 Kazsule's name is mentioned in Gon's binder.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 158 It's learned after Gon and his group beat the Razor pirates that the Bombers kill Kazsule and the remainder of the alliance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 Abilities & Powers He is very knowledgeable about the game and has shown to be capable of leading a team. Gon and Killua also judged they would be unable to snatch an offensive spell from him before he could react before their training with Biscuit. However, Gon's team estimated him to be too weak to defeat Razor's convicts, as turned out to be the case. Kazsule was also unable to see the Pirate boxer's warping uppercut. Nen Due to being able to access Greed Island, Kazsule is capable of utilizing Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Battles Trivia * He wears fur-lined shoes similar to ''YuYu Hakusho'''s character Chu. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Kazsule fr:Kazusoul Category:Male characters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Greed Island Players Category:Team Kazsule Category:Kazsule's Alliance Category:Deceased characters